Someone To Love
by JensenAcklesFever
Summary: Ron is hurting because the one that he loved is gone to America... he will never see her again. but when he finally does... he finds out that she is getting married and that is the ocassion why she is in England... PLEASE NO FLAMING! THIS IS MY STORY YOU
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone.. I have no clue if I spelled Rosemerta right …lol. … so don't kill me… I don't thing anyone will really care.. since shes not the best character in the world…

Ron opened the door to the Three Broomsticks they have been running for over 1,000 years. He remembered the days when him and his friends would go into this pub and drink Butterbeer…. And how he'd try to get Madam Rosemerta to give him real beer.

The Three Broomsticks became a really tough area these days. With people picking fights. One time He had remembered that one of his friends, Neville Longbottom, had disappeared because someone was picking a fight with him because he thought that Neville was trying to steal his girlfriend.

He was looking at all of these Stripper girls.. he had no interest because the one that he loved had gone to America for special job at the ministry. He had lost interest in his life… 

"Hey, Jordan…" He mumbled to the girl, his very best friend, that was serving him… she, unlike the other girls that were working there, was wearing full clothes on…

"Hey, Ron!" she said happily, "What can I get 'cha?"

"the Usual." He said to her

"you look more crappy than ususal.." She said as she poured green lumpy stuff into his cup, "what's up?"

"I dunno, J…. I just remember when this place was happy."

"I do too, I miss that." Jordan Told him, "I remember when you like Madam Rosemerta." She laughed as he blushed.

"yeah. But I really had a crush on-" he started to say as some guy was picking a fight with some other guy..

"Hey! GET OFF OF HIM OR I'LL KICK YOU OUT!"

he had forgotten that Jordan was the new owner of The Three Broomsticks because Madam Rosemerta retired.

Jordan went to the other side of the room to serve.

"what can I get ya?" Jordan said to a girl

"Umm… Do you guys still have Butterbeer?" the girl said looking at the menu..

"Sorry, no.. but I have a secret stash. I give it to people that look too drunk so that they think that I gave them something different." She said looking in a cabinet. "It's on the house.."

"thank you.. your so sweet."

"I try." Jordan said

"I think I've seen you before.. did ya go to Hogwarts?"

"yeah. I did, actually."

"oh cool.. I knew I've seen you somewhere." she said, "What's your name?"

"Hermione Granger."

"HERMIONE! OMGOSH! I CAN'T BELIEVE ITS YOU!" Jordan squealed, "We used to talk in the library all the time! D'you remember? My name is June Jordan!"

"oh yeah!" Hermione said to her. "how are you?"

"I'm good."

"Hey Jord, What are you sreaming-" he said but cut short at the sight of Hermione.

"Ron. You remember Hermione right?"

"yeah."

They smiled at each other for a long time… the one that he loved it back… the one who went to America… but Ron didn't know that she was getting married. In 2 weeks. That is why she is back.

HEY! I hope you guys liked the story… Please comment.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! Thanks for all of the reviews! For this part.. it was really hard I don't really know where to put everything because in my mind I have all I want but it's jumbled in my mind… haha. I wrote about 3 different 2nd pages.. none of them were good. I hope you like this one!

"Hermione!" Ron said to her.

"Hey Ron!" she said getting up and hugged him

"Hey Jordan I need your help" Marrietta called to her

"I'll be right there. Bye guys." She said to Marrietta then to Ron and Hermione

"Why are you over here?" Ron asked

"Oh well I just got off.. and I wanted to come here.. This place has changed."

"yeah it has.."

"It's good to see you again." Hermione said to him hugging him again

"yeah.. It is."

"let's get outta here." Hermione said

Ron nodded.

"So. What's up with your life.. What's new?" Hermione asked as they walked down the street of Hogsmeade

"Nothing. You don't know how much I missed you." He said pulling her closer to her..

"I missed you too." She said

they kissed a kiss that lasted so long.

"Ron, you're my best friend right?" Jordan asked him. They were sitting at a table in a café.

"Yeah."

"and you'll be friends with me forever. And you won't ever change. Right?"

"yes!" Ron asked questionably, "Why are you asking all of these weird questions?"

"I dunno. I just don't want you to not spend time with me and Hermione all of the time. I mean, im not jealous, or anything, but…"

"I'll always be there. Don't worry. I'll always have your back." He said looking at her.

"Okay."

"I really love her though. I mean, She is the most gorgeous thing in the whole entire world.. that I have ever seen."

"Okay. Stop right there. You are freaking me out."

They laughed.

"I'm glad you like her though. Your really happy these days."

"Ron, I thought you were meeting Hermione here." Jordan came up behind him

"Something came up and she had to cancel."

"oh. I should go then."

"No, its okay. Sit down."

"Okay" she said as she sat down

"did she say what was up?"

"No. She said it was urgent. Why?"

"I dunno." she shrugged as she drank her tea.

"THIS TEA IS SO FREAKING AWESOME!" Jordan exclaimed, "You have to try it go on, go on."

She handed him the cup. He drank out of it.

"It is good." He said. That made Jordan smile.

"Hermione, I dunno if its just me but have you been avoiding me?" He said to her as he kissed her.

"Ron," She said pulling back, "I just don't want anything to change. Because we have feeling but they might not work out. And then, we wont be friends and I

.."

"I will love you anyways." He said to her. He put on his puppy dog face and kissed her.

His hand gliding down her back. Their kiss became more hungry. They love each other so much that they could not hold it.

"Jordan I have to talk to you." Hermione's voice came

Jordan turned around and found Hermione.

"yeah. Shoot."

"I can't see Ron anymore. We were supposed to meet here today. But I came earlier to ask you to tell him."

"I can't tell him anything." Jordan said, "I just, I just can't okay. He loves you so much. You don't even know what you are letting go of."

"It's complicated. I can't go out with him anymore."

"HE SINGS HERMIONE! AND HE IS DEFINIATELY A REALLY REALLY BAD SINGER. TRUST ME I HEARD HIM…."

"I can't go out with…"

"HE SINGS! HERMIONE! HE SINGS LOVE SONGS ITS SICK!"

Jordan started to speak in a different language. She was yelling really loud. She was pacing back and fourth.

"I'm getting married to someone."

Jordan stopped and gaped at her, "What the hell Hermione!"

"I'm, I'm really sorry.."

"Get out. You are not welcomed her anymore."

"BUT."

"OUT!"

Okay three pages.. I think that's enough.. I think Fleur and Bill will show up the next time.. and maybe Fred and George.

okay im all done.. lol… I don't know what else to say… please comment and tell me what should happen next..


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry that the 2nd page is really really comfusing sorry. My mac does this weird thing. Well at least It looks like that.. but if it doesn't than okay.. haha.. so I just divided them with ()()()() haa anyway heres the story.

"Hey Jordan!" Ron called to her

"yeah?"

"Did you see Hermione? She was supposed to meet me an Hour ago"

"Oh. No, sorry." She smiled fakely.

She couldn't help but fell bad for Ron. He didn't know what he was getting into. What he had told her. Hermione had grown up into a scumbag.

He was on the steps of 45 hurts drive. He knew that Hermione was staying for the time being.

"Hello Ron!" Mrs. Granger greeted him, "I'm sorry. Hermione is not here she got an apartment. I'll give you the address."

Ron left with an address and without an answer.

He rang the door bell. He awaited the Answer of why Hermione did not come to meet him earlier that day.

"Ron!" She answered, "What are you doing here?"

"I umm. I wanted to surprise you. I thought you were sick or something because you canceled." Ron said shly. He kissed her passionately.

She broke free and said, "Are you thirsty?"

"No. I'm okay."

"Okay" she said bringing out 2 drinks. Ron thought it was very odd of her.

"Why are you here?"

"Umm well.." Ron started to say

"Hey, Baby, Where are the extra bathroom towels?" A man's voice came.

"Uhmmm. The cabinet. Over there." She said pointing to a cabinet in a hall leading to the bathroom.

Ron saw a half naked man in her living room. Then suddenly looked down at Hermione's ring finger. How can he have been so stupid. He didn't realize that it was there before.

"Honey, I want you to meet…."

"A very good friend of yours. You must be Ron. I noticed with the Hair." He said as Ron touched his tips of his hair as if he didn't know he had red hair.

"I _was _a very good friend." Ron said to him

"Jordan, I need to talk to you." Ron said banging on her apartment door at the leaky Cauldron.

She opened the Ron. She saw him almost bursting into tears.

"Ron! What just happened? AND WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO TO YOU HAIR..?" She said pointing out that he had gone and dyed his hair blonde.

"I just didn't like the color."

"I loved your red hair." Jordan said sadly, "What's happened?" she said as if she had changed the subject.

"Hermione is getting married." Ron said to her, "did you know?"

"I knew."

"Why didn't you tell me? I made a complete fool of myself!"

"I couldn't. I didn't have the heart to tell you."

"I guess no one really has the heart for me."

"Ron…" Jordan started to say as the doorbell ring

'BETTER GET THAT." He said loudly

She went and opened the door. There she saw Ginny, Fleur, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Molly, and Art Weasley.

"Hey. How are you?"

"Today is Ron birthday. And we were wondering if you'd like to celebrate it with us."

"Oh.." she exclaimed fakely.

"Come with us and you can hop in our car. Arthur loves to ride in that filthy muggle.."

"Ron is actually here."

"Really?" George said slyly. She knew what he was talking about.. he thought that they were doing more than just talking. If you catch my drift.

"Yeah." She said to him with a mean look on her face.

"He's a bit sad. But I think a party will cheer him up."

"We should leave them alone. He needs to be snogged once-in-awhile." Fred said to George.

"I heard that." Jordan called to him

She went to the other room and got Ron.

"I got a surprise for you." She said to him as she took his arm and led him to the room that his family was in.

"SURPRISE!" there was a loud bang. They knew that Fred and George had something to do with it.

"Hey, Mum," he said kissing her.

"You look fine! Jordan gave me a fright because she said that you were under the weather." Mrs. Weasley told him

"That's cause you are mummy's boy!" Fred said elbowing George in the stomache.

"What are you guys saying? We all are mummy's boys." Charlie told them.

"I was, Mum, but you're here. I'm better now." Ron told her

The door bell Rang. Jordan went to open the door.

It was Hermione.

"Please let me speak to Ron."

"Hermione!" Arthur said excitedly. He wanted to know what she had been doing for the Ministry.

Hermione walked in.

"'Hi." She greeted everyone

"Ron, I want to talk to you private." Hermione said to him

"I'm busy come back never. And why don't you call me over my dead body." He said to her.

"Ron." She said to him in that old Hermione look.

"Whatever you say to me you can say in front of my family and friends and …hem… sorry PHLEGM."

Ginny chuckled as Fleur gasped.

"Listen Hermione. I don't need you. All I need is my family, friends, and my stupid owl Pig." Ron told him, "I just wish that I'd realized that from the beginning you went on that plane to America. Please leave."

After she had left at first everyone stared then after a while the real part began.

HAHAHA! I'll probably update tomorrow. So yeah.


	4. Chapter 4

**OMGOSH I just found out that I put the wrong file up! Haha no wonder why you guys were like "UHH OKAY?" lol.. IM SOO SORRY!  
**

**Sorry guys.. I am using a PC to see if it works.. I'll still say that im changing scences.**

After the party

"You really liked her, didn't you?" Jordan asked Ron

"I really did." Ron told her, "She's the same as I remembered her, cold and heartless." **I dunno about you, but in the school years Hermione hasn't really been very nice.. if you look back.. she has been alittle bit cold and heartless.**

"Ron," Jordan started to say but was cut off by Ron

"No, She's always been like that. You haven't been like that." Ron paused, "You've always been there."

"that's what friends are for." Jordan said

they leaned closer together. About to kiss. But suddenly The Minister of Magic popped up.

"There has been an incident that puts you in danger June, Im sorry for bargining in like this but you must leave with me right now."

"What's happened?" Ron asked him

"A fugitive escaped from Azkaban. They say his name is Double J. We think he may be after you." The Minister said to Jordan, "You may come if you want to Mr. Weasley."

Ron nodded.

Change Scene

"Who is the Double J, D'you know him?" Ron asked Jordan

"It's someone from my family."

"What?"

"yes, it may sound crazy." Jordan started to say, "But everyone from my family has a J for their first name.."

"Double J," He finally got it

"yes, I have a hunch that it's my brother."

"Jake?" Ron asked remembering back from his Hogwarts Days. Jake Jordan was Junes brother. 2 years older.

"and do you know who the guy is?"

"No."

"Hermione is getting married to a Jonathan Jordan." Jordan said, "It might be a cousin, but I sware that I knew everyone from my family.. The Minister said that he escaped just a month ago but they didn't know where he was.. until they found me… my brother changed his name to Jonathan just to be safe."

"What did he do?" Ron asked her

"He killed my mother. My father tried to revenge but my brother was too powerful. He killed him."

"Why did he.."

"Don't ask anymore questions… You'll find out soon enough."

**END**

**I don't know what else to write.. Darn.. whatever. Well, I think the next song will have a song in it .. I'll post a note as a 5th chapter… saying to go to a website.. I can post it on my site and I'll just give you a link.. if it works. .or you'll just have to go to my site and go through everything.. I dunno how im gonna do it but I will.. .or I'll just write the song title and you can listen to it.. if ya want.. Im still thinking about it though.. **

**Thank's everyone who reviewed!**


End file.
